


Restored

by Hartrin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Shadow Weaver, Angst, F/F, Glimmadora - Freeform, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartrin/pseuds/Hartrin
Summary: Maybe the day she found She-Ra wasn’t the first time she’d met glimmer, maybe it wasn’t the first time she’d ran away from the horde, and maybe the day they rescued Glimmer and Bow from the Horde wasn’t the first time Shadow Weaver had tried to erase her memories.When Adora was young, she ran away and met glimmer. Adora begins to remember the things Shadow weaver erased after being away from her for so long.





	Restored

**Author's Note:**

> The titles a work in progress, based on a story idea I posted in my collection of She-Ra ideas. “Present day” Adora and the others will appear in the next chapter. Not sure if this is pre or post-season 2 yet. Anyway, hope you like it!! ;)

Little Adora wiped tears out of her eyes as she stumbled along unknowingly through the whispering woods, her chubby little legs tripping over roots and sticks. She could still feel the burn of Shadow Weavers magic and Catras harsh words. 

They’d been playing as usual when they saw the door to Shadow Weavers private chambers open, they wandered inside and hid behind the giant red stone when they heard her entering. They’d been found of course, reprimanded harshly and accordingly. Adora could never remember a time when Shadow Weaver had been violent with her, but this time was different. She paralyzed them both with magic, hit, and threatened them. When she let Adora go, telling Catra to stay, Adora begged her to stop, begged her for forgiveness. 

After they returned to their quarters, Catra blamed her, lashed out at her. Accused her of always playing Shadow Weavers favourite. Adora left after that, ran out of the Fright zone and into the woods. She can’t remember ever having done it before, but somehow she felt like she was on autopilot. It just felt familiar, and right. 

******

Glimmer huffed, plopping down on the rock and staring out at the shimmery star speckled pond. She wiped the growing tears from her eyes furiously with her chubby little fist. This was nothing new to her, another fight. She wouldn’t let Glimmer sit in on the council meetings, even though she was already six! She was responsible enough but her mom never believed in her, treated her like a baby! It made her so mad.

She hurled a stone out into the water in anger and frustration. It was times like this when she wished she really had a friend, like all the other brightmoon kids she saw playing outside the castle windows. She’d never even had a single friend, trapped in the castle under the guards watch. It was times like this where she needed to magic out the window and into the woods. It was funny how alone time made her feel better when she was lonely.

Her thoughts halted as she heard a rustling and a muffled sniffle come from somewhere in the bushes. She pushed herself off the rock and took a few steps towards the sound. 

“Hello!?” She called out. The movement stopped. “Is someone there?” She asked again, stepping close to peer through the bushes. She was surprised by the sight of a young girl (somewhere around her age), with golden blonde hair pulled back neatly. She wore a red and white tee shirt, along with a pair of grey gym shorts. Her face and arms are littered with newly forming bruises. 

“Are you okay?” Glimmer gasps, the girl flinched, sniffles, and seems to relax a tiny bit. “Y-yeah, I’m okay…” she mumbled. “How’d you get those bruises?” Glimmer asked.

“It’s nothing, I was just playing and got in trouble.” She said quietly. 

“Oh…” Glimmer mumbled, she understands how easy it is to get hurt playing, but she’d never gotten that hurt playing before. “Do you want to come sit down? I was just throwing rocks in the pond.” 

“O-okay…” the girl answered, stepping through the bush. They both head towards the waters edge and plop down on the rock. “I’m Glimmer, by the way.” 

“I’m Adora.” 

“What are you doing out here so late Adora?” Glimmer asked innocently. 

“I got in trouble, and then I got in a fight with my friend Catra.” She said, tears springing back into her red rimmed eyes. 

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Glimmer says. 

“It’s okay, it happens sometimes, Catra gets mad when we get in trouble. She’ll cool down in a few hours.” Adora explained. “What are you doing out here?” She asked.

“Oh… I got in a fight with my mom. I come out here sometimes when I’m mad or lonely.” 

“Oh…” Adora said, choosing not to ask what a ‘mom’ was. “Don’t you have any friends you can talk to? Catra always listens to me when I’m mad.” Adora asked innocently. 

At that Glimmer began to tear up again. Adoras face quickly started to fill with panic, waving her hands around in confusion. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!!” She exclaimed.

Glimmer laughs sadly for a moment. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. It’s just that… I don’t have any friends, it’s hard for me to make friends because… I don’t know.” She explains.

“Why?” Adora asks. “You’re so nice, anyone would be lucky to be friends with you!” Adora says confidently. 

“R-really?” Glimmer asks, wiping a tear away.

“Yeah! Of course!” Adora reassured her. 

“Then… will you be my friend Adora?” She asked shyly after a moments pause. 

Adora stares at her for a moment before a huge grin split across her face. The Incident with Shadow Weaver and the fight with Catra already seemingly forgotten.

“Sure! We can be best friends! Just like me and Catra!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

Glimmer jumped up in excitement, teleporting a few times as glitter rained down from around her. She squealed in excitement, coming back to the rock next to Adora with a huge smile on her face.

Adora stared wide eyes, fear suddenly growing in her stomach. “H-how… how did you do that?! Are… are you a princess!?” She said, standing suddenly and taking a step back. 

Glimmers smile fell, a confused and sad expression taking its place. “Y-yeah… I am. Is that okay?” She asked worriedly.

“I-I don’t know… I’m not…” Adora stuttered, confusion quickly taking place over fear.

“It’s okay… I get it. People usually don’t want to be friends with me because I’m a princess so… it’s okay. I’m sorry.” Glimmer said, tears beginning to well in her eyes again. 

Adoras eyes widened, suddenly coming to a decision. She surged forward and grabbed glimmer’s hands in hers. “No! I’m sorry, I want to be friends! I’m not supposed to make friends with princesses… but… but maybe they’ve misunderstood you. Maybe Shadow Weavers wrong about you!” She exclaimed.

“You… you still wanna be friends with me?” She asks shyly. 

“Y-yeah… if that’s okay?” Adora asks.

“Of course it is!” Glimmer smiles, tears still wet on her brightening face. 

“But… it’s getting late.” Adora said, looking up at the ever darkening sky. “I need to get home, but I’m gonna tell Catra all about you… and explain to shadow Weaver that princess aren’t bad at all!” Adora assures her. “And we can meet back here tomorrow, at the same time” she smiled.

Glimmer returns it easily. “And I can finally tell my mom I made a friend! She’ll be so happy! I’ll see you tomorrow Adora!” She said, pulling the other girl into a tight hug.

“See you tomorrow Glimmer.” Adora smiled and waved as she ran back into the woods. 

*****

Adora returned to the fright zone ecstatic, running down the hall towards her room to tell Catra about her new friend. “ADORA!” She froze, all but seeing the darkness creeping up behind her. “Where have you been Adora!?” Shadow weaver bellows. 

“Sh-Shadow Weaver!” Adora quivers, turning to face her commanding officer. “I’m sorry… I-I left the fright zone but… I need to tell you something! I met a princess, her name is glimmer and we became friends! She’s not bad at all… not at all like the stories, I think that… that maybe we might be mistaken about the princesses.” Adora rambled nervously.

“You… you what!? You met a princess!” She nearly screeched. “This isn’t the first time you’ve run away Adora, but befriending a princess!?” She seethed.

“what… what do you mean it’s not the first time…?” Adora asked, panic and confusion quickly growing stronger. Before she could speak another word, Shadow Weaver gripped her wrist and began pulling her back to the black garnet chamber. 

“Wait… please…” Adora cried, struggling to pull herself free of the suffocating grip. 

“NO ADORA!! I am wiping your mind and this will be the last time you ever run away!!!”

Wipe her mind? What did Shadow weaver mean by that…? She was going to erase her memories, her memories of the woods… her memories of glimmer. She struggled more, but to no avail. Within no time, they had reached the chamber.

******

Adora didn’t return the next day as she’d promised, she’d never met a princess before but she knew they were evil and foul, she’d never stepped foot inside the whispering woods, and Shadow Weaver had never laid a hand on her in her entire life. 

******

Glimmer was grounded for a month when she returned to the castle, which wasn’t anything unusual, and it definitely didn’t stop her from heading back into the woods. She waited on that same rock for hours before she finally realized Adora wasn’t coming back.

******


End file.
